Chosen of the Valar
by ElfWench
Summary: Finding one's True Path is Never Easy. ***Rewritten*** and awaiting R&R's.
1. Notes

Summary:  
  
Finding one's true path is never easy. Especially for one who's path is hidden.  
  
Revised and almost finished!  
  
Rating : Strong PG-13 for dark content, violence, death and sensuality.  
  
Chapter titles (and a few other things) are taken from both Faure's and Verdi's "Requiem." Yes I know Elves don't speak Latin, but I was listening to this as I typed and it fit. Besides, this is my story and I'm sticking to it. *nyah* *grin*  
  
All characters, save Arelén (who's mine), are property of their respective owners. I've also created some names.  
  
Some lines taken straight from "Fellowship" and "Two Towers." I also borrowed heavily from Babylon 5 and Farscape. You'll see.  
  
Many MANY thanks for tmp, Anneke and Celesta Hellewise Harman for their suggestions. Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long.  
  
((Inside thoughts))  
  
[Arelén's other inside voice]  
  
{Rough Elvin translations} 


	2. Introit

Introit  
  
Mirkwood - Castle of King Thranduil.  
  
Far up on the wall, two pairs of adolescent Elvin eyes peek over the wall's edge.  
  
"Move over. I want to see too"  
  
"Are those the ones from Lóthlorien?"  
  
"That's Lady Gladriel and Lord Celeborn."  
  
Gray eyes open wide in surprise. "The Lady of Light, here?"  
  
Blue eyes blink in response. "I hear she can enchant anyone."  
  
Appearing as if out of thin air, a Royal Sentinel taps the blue-eyed one on the shoulder. "There you are. King Thranduil is asking for you. Get to the great hall now!"  
  
Gray eyes stared for just a moment longer. Fair haired one took her hand "Come on."  
Moment's later, both run into the hall from one of the side doors. Consort takes the blue-eyed one to her side. "Legolas, you stand by me"  
  
Dark blue eyes of the King scanned the room ((she has to be around here somewhere)) meeting the pair of small gray eyes.  
  
Tightly controlling his anger, "You made Legolas almost be late."  
  
"We were watching..." the gray eyed one started to explain.  
  
"Nevermind" the King interrupted. "Find yourself a place and be quiet."  
  
The owner of the gray eyes found an out of the way place in the crowd.  
Thranduil calmed himself and taking his consort's hand, stepped down the few large stone stairs to meet his guests. "Our dear cousins arrive safe and sound." The King's voice carried through the hall and surrounding area.  
  
"We thank you for your hospitality, Thranduil, and wish these proceedings between us go well."  
  
"While you and your entourage are here, Lord Celeborn and Lady Gladriel, please make yourselves at home."  
  
The King continued, "If I may, let me introduce my family. Consort Klasie. Eldest son and heir, Eohid. My Second son Jadriel. Finally my third son, Legolas. Each bowed to the Lord and Lady as they were introduced.  
  
"Do you not have one more?" inquired Lord Celeborn.  
  
"No. These are all. All mine." Thranduil beamed with great pride. His consorts have given him three strong, handsome sons.  
  
Lady's soft voice caught the crowd's attention. "Thranduil, we understood you had a daughter."  
  
"I have no daughter." Was the King's cold response.  
  
Gladriel looked at the Mirkwood King. ((Liar!)) "Thranduil, if we are here to establish an understanding based on trust, how are we believe your words if you are not honest about how many children you have?"  
  
A deep flash of embarrassment crossed the King's face. ((Oh, that one)) "Arelén, come here."  
  
Slowly, a red headed child made her way out of the crowd. Moving just before the consort could touch her, she stood next to Legolas tightly holding his hand.  
  
Legolas gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Whispers "It's ok."  
  
Doing her best to copy the King's manners, Arelén stuttered "W-welcome to Mirkwood, Lady Gladriel and Lord C-Celeborn."  
  
Gladriel reached out her hand, gently pushing back a wayward strand of hair. "Arelén, do not be frightened." ((So you were the ones on the wall))  
  
Bewilderment crossed Arelén's pale face as she lost herself in the star flecked blue eyes. ((You're very beautiful))  
  
Gladriel smiled.  
  
Turning her attention to the king, "Thranduil, one of our family - Haldir, is around the same age as your Legolas and Arelén. Is there a place for the three of you to play while our business is conducted?"  
  
Arelén's face lit up as Haldir made his way to the front. ((He has the same gray eyes)) "Yes! Plenty of places. Thranduil, may we be excused?"  
  
"Of course. Run along now." The King grabbed Arelén on way out "Don't get into any trouble." he growled into her ear.  
"Thranduil, she is only a child, as we all once were."  
  
"Lady, when I was her age I knew my place and my manners."  
  
"As long as Mirkwood is our 'home', as you stated, do not harm her."  
  
Thranduil sighed, "I will not harm her as long as you are here, Lady. Shall we start our business?"  
  
((at least for now you will have some peace))  
  
Far down the hall Arelén stops. ((Thank you Lady)) A quick smile crossed her face as she resumed her chase of the two fair-haired boys.  
  
The next few weeks were filled with lots of laughter and fun as the two youngest of Mirkwood enjoy their time with their Lorien cousin.  
*****  
  
Upon the completion of the business at hand, Thranduil hosted a great banquet.  
  
Arelén felt Thranduil's blue eyes closely watching her every move, as she carefully filled the goblets of those to be seated at the high table.  
  
Not making eye contact with anyone, Arelén resumed her station against the wall with the other dark saffron gowned servants.  
  
After all the celebrants where seated and dinner served, Lady Gladriel looked around the room.  
  
"Thranduil, I do not see your youngest seated with us this evening."  
  
Thranduil motioned towards the left side of the table. "Dear Lady, my youngest is seated next to your Haldir."  
  
"We speak of your daughter, Thranduil."  
  
Thranduil's voice carried a tone of displeasure. "She is not my daughter. She is my youngest son's companion. It will take a great act to separate them."  
  
((She is your daughter)) "Arelén, come here." Lady's voice brought Arelén out of her thoughts.  
  
Quickly walking to the Lady's side, Arelén bows. "More wine Lady?"  
  
"I am well. Sit here." Gladriel motions to Celeborn's now empty chair.  
  
"T-There?" Arelén's eyes quickly looked at the King's. Never before was she asked to sit at the table, especially the High Table.  
  
Gladriel's soft voice continued, "Yes. Sit beside me." ((As your station demands))  
  
Frightened gray eyes meet welcoming soft blue.  
  
"I..." Arelén's eyes glassed over as her hands started to shake.  
  
The flash of saffron followed the sound of shattering glass as Arelén ran from the hall.  
*****  
  
As the last member of the Lorien company left the boundaries of Mirkwood in the early morning light, Arelén was brought before Thranduil in his private chamber.  
  
The King paced the room as the large wood doors closed behind her. "Arelén, come here."  
  
Terrified, she took a few small steps forward.  
  
Thranduil lost what little remained of his temper. Grabbing her two small hands in his, he dragged her to the center of the room. Throwing her down on her knees.  
  
Standing in front of the frightened child, Thranduil's voice echoed coldly in this room. "Arelén, I am solely disappointed in you."  
  
Arelén responded just above a whisper "I am sorry, Thranduil."  
  
Slowly circling his frightened target, his voice grew louder. "No you aren't. You shame me at every opportunity. You made me look like a fool in front of our guests. You broke one of my family's greatest treasures."  
  
Having had survived many of Thranduil's rants in the past, Arelén found a spot on the floor to focus her concentration.  
  
Thranduil continued, "I allow you to live here in my house. Your only redeeming value is you keep my son company."  
  
The King rubbed his forehead in frustration. "At least try to explain your actions from last night?"  
  
"I - I heard something." Arelén choked back her tears.  
  
"You're hearing things now!?"  
  
Lowering her head, Arelén closed her eyes.  
  
The King's circling came closer and closer. "First you see things, now you hear things?"  
  
"Y - Y - Yes."  
  
Stopping his circling, Thranduil pulled up Arelén's head by her braid. "This is further proof. You are a freak! No matter what that enchantress says, you are no child of mine. Do you understand?"  
  
Arelén weakly responded, "Yes."  
  
A stronger pull ripped out a few strands of her hair. "Yes what?!" Thranduil hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes, My King." Those words left an acrid taste in her mouth. Hot tears started falling down her face.  
  
From his position behind her, Thranduil leaned down to her ear level. "No more hearings. No more visions. No more shattering glasses. Nothing. Understand?"  
  
"I understand, My King."  
  
"You are to behave as a proper, obedient, loyal servant. Understand?"  
  
"I understand, My King."  
  
Thranduil loosened his grip on her braid releasing her head to hang forward again. Discarding the torn strands into the fire, he turned his back to her. "Go away. I have more important things to attend to than freaks."  
  
Arelén slowly stood, bowed, and walked out from Thranduil's chamber. Colliding with a brown leather tunic in the hallway..  
  
"Arelén, are you ..." asked the familiar voice.  
  
Recovering from her reverence, her deep gray eyes meet his light blue. "The Prince of Mirkwood should not be seen with the manner of me."  
  
Arelén walked a few more paces down the hallway, then picked up speed to a fast run. Leaving a very bewildered Legolas behind her in the hallway.  
  
*****  
  
As the moon hit its apex that evening, Legolas walked up a secret flight of stone stairs. Finding the hidden lock with his sensitive fingers, he opened it with a small key.  
  
Even his Elvin eyes could not scan this solid darkness. He had to admit, when she wanted to hide, she knew the best places. If it wasn't for Thranduil's rages, she never would have found this place.  
  
"Arelén? I know you're in here." His voice echoed slightly in this empty room.  
  
A small sniffle gave her location away.  
  
Making his way into the room, Legolas found his sister hiding in the darkest corner.  
  
"Arelén, I brought you something. Healer said this would help."  
  
Legolas felt the familiar hand reaching out touching his arm. He placed the vial into the shaking, bandaged hand.  
  
Arelén suppressed a gag as she swallowed the mixture in one gulp. A weak "Thank you" still did not give her location away.  
  
Legolas waited for a few moments for the potion to take effect. His eyes finally adapted to the darkness of the room, but he still was unsure of where exactly his sister was. Even her breathing was hidden.  
  
"Arelén, You can come out now, Father has gone to bed."  
  
He flinched in surprised as two tear stained gray eyes peeked out from their hiding place just next to his shoulder. Moonlight made her tears look like diamonds.  
  
"I am staying here." Her voice felt flat in this room.  
  
"You can not stay in the darkness forever." Extending his hand, he collected his sister into a warm hug. Her dark hair spilled over his shoulders.  
  
As Arelén fought back a new set of tears, "I did not mean to break his glass. Why does he do this?"  
  
"I don't know. As long as we have each other, it will be all right. Nothing will change my heart knowing you are my sister." His hand ran through her dark hair  
  
"Do you love me Legolas?" Arelén asked weakly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gray eyes smiled "And I you, my brother." 


	3. Credo

Credo  
  
500 years passed over the lands of Middle Earth. In the realm of Men battles raged. Empires were formed, grew and died.  
  
Tall buildings, once proud heralds of advancement, now lie scattered on the ground, ruined.  
  
The realms of the Elves remained ever the same.  
  
*****  
  
Hearing horses' hooves off in the distance, Arelén looked up from her reading to see a silver cloaked rider approaching Thranduil's castle.  
  
((He has to be Lorien))  
  
By the time she arrived in the great hall, the rider had dismounted and was passing through the archway into Thranduil's private chamber.  
  
Arelén caught a glimpse of the rider presenting Thranduil with a silver bound vellum scroll.  
  
"Be off, little one" snarled a Royal Guard as he securely closed the door. "This is no matter for you."  
  
Arelén excused herself. Standing close to the wall, she focused her attention on the unfamiliar voice within.  
  
The rider's voice was hard to catch "...Lady Gladriel extend their hospitality...Mirkwood ...visit ... recreation." Were the only words she could make out.  
  
Arelén eyes sparkled at the thought of visiting Lóthlorien. Ever since she can remember she has heard stories of the Golden Woods. ((But how to get Thranduil to let her go?))  
  
Unable to hear anymore of the conversation, Arelén returned to her room.  
  
*****  
  
Throughout breakfast the next morning, Arelén caught snippets of conversations as she filled the cups of the King and his ministers.  
  
Apparently The King decided to set out for Lorien this morning. Causing his ministers, servants and all a great flurry of activity to prepare for the journey.  
  
Thranduil sat in his chair facing a pile of papers. "While our Lorien cousins send an invitation for leisure, are you clear of the business you are to conduct while you are there?"  
  
Thranduil's Chief Minister nodded. "Yes My King. We are ready to go at your command."  
  
Barging in from a side door, Legolas ran to Thranduil's table "Father, may I join the company to Lóthlorien. Please? I so want to go." His blue eyes gleamed with excitement.   
  
Without a look to his youngest Thranduil sneered "No." "I am sending your older brothers."   
  
Disappointment crossed Legolas' face. "But I want to go!?"   
  
Arelén took the few steps to touch Legolas' arm. ((Calm yourself, brother. I will take care of this))  
  
Waiting until Thranduil had a moment to calm down, Arelén approached his table.  
  
"My King, if Legolas and his companion are allowed to go, they will be out of your house for at least 3 maybe 4 moons. During said time you will not have to worry about them or be concerned about their well being. Leaving you plenty of time to spend with your older sons and your new consort."  
  
Thranduil's dark blue eyes and one raised eyebrow peered over a piece of paper. "And what else would my son's companion do?"  
  
Arelén's face fell "This servant will make the proper apologies to the Lord and Lady for her behavior."  
  
Thranduil leaned back in his large carved chair. After a moment of thought he nodded. "Very well then. You have an hour to get ready. Remember who you are."  
  
Arelén bowed as she slowly walked away from the table "Thank you." Grabbing her brother's hand on the way out.  
  
As the doors to Thranduil's chamber were closed by a guard, the dark haired one gave a sly wink issuing a challenge to the fair haired one. "Come on."  
  
"Those two", as called by most members of Thranduil's court, raced down a flight of stairs and through a long hallway to their chamber.  
  
For most of the race, the darker one kept the lead.  
  
The ringing of the King's last warning caused Arelén to stop just outside their chamber door, allowing Legolas to run in first.  
  
No longer containing his excitement Legolas happily fell backwards onto his bed. "We're going to Lorien! How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" was the half response as Arelén scanned her bookshelf. ((Which ones to bring))  
  
"Change his mind?"  
  
With her back still to her brother and selecting books from the shelving "Was not that difficult. I merely acted how and spoke like he wanted me to." ((I do need to make my apology.)) "Would you hand me the satchel under your left leg?"  
  
"You just want to go to see him again." Legolas teased as the bag went airborne.  
  
Arelén caught the well-worn leather satchel without a look. "See whom?"  
  
"Haldir." mocked Legolas' voice.  
  
"Haldir?" Arelén questioned as she turned around from her bookshelf. "I hardly remember him. Would you hand me the box of inks and quills?"   
  
Legolas reached over behind his shoulder, grasping the intricately carved wooden box he made for her many Mid-Summers ago. It wasn't much but she treasured it more than any other of her possessions. A smirk crossed his face as he brought it over to his sister, "Do too."   
  
"Do not." Arelén retorted knowing full well how Legolas loved to tease her.  
"You are not going to get this unless you admit you do." Legolas teased the box just out of Arelén's reach.  
  
Arelén play pouted. "Give it back."  
  
"No. You will have to take it from me."  
  
Arelén stood carefully watching the box being teased back and forth. ((His patterns are so predictable))  
  
In an instant Arelén grabbed the box away, slid it into her bag and latched the flap.  
  
Legolas smiled proudly. "You have been paying attention during weapons training."  
  
"Just because I do not pay attention, does not mean I do not learn." Dropping the satchel on her bed, Arelén turned her attention to the wardrobe chest. "Will you get packing? We can not be late"  
  
Hurriedly scanning through the clothes she selected her best things. ((These look old and worn. I will have to acquire more fabric soon))  
  
"You like him, don't you?" inquired Legolas, distracting her from her sorting.  
  
Arelén threw a half aimed piece of fabric at her brother. "Legolas stop it. Get packing or the Prince of Mirkwood is going to be wearing his companion's dresses..."  
  
Blue eyes peeked from under the orange scarf. "But it's not my color!"  
  
Gary eyes looked up and laughed, "You're right."  
  
Laughter echoed down the hall.   
  
*****   
  
Few days later.   
  
"We will set up camp here for the night. Tomorrow we ride into the realm of Lorien." The Chief Minister was still not overly pleased to have "those two" as his tagalongs. However, he did have to admit they kept to themselves and did not cause any trouble. "The dark one did know how to fix that clumsy guard's wound" he thought to himself.   
  
After a small dinner, Arelén laid down on the blanket next to her brother. As she tossed and turned, more than finding a comfortable spot filled her mind.  
  
"Arelén, are you ever going to stop moving around?" asked the voice beside her.  
  
Arelén fond a reasonably comfortable spot on her side facing her brother. "Legolas, I can not sleep. What do you think the golden woods look like?"   
  
Legolas pondered. "I heard the trees shift color from gold and silver and they are so old the trunks can not be walked around. There is music everywhere and "   
  
"Quiet! Go to sleep you two!" Growled a guard. "Orcs like to eat noisy Elf children."   
  
Arelén rolled over to her back, finally falling asleep staring out onto the stars. 


	4. Sanctus

Sanctus  
  
Arelén flinched as the company crossed into the Lorien woods.  
  
Behind her Legolas whispered, "What is it?" His eye searched the trees for any signs.  
  
Arelén whispered "Archers - 5 I think."   
  
As if on cue, a band of Lorien watchers appeared. "What business have you in the Golden Woods?" declared their leader.   
  
The Chief Minister handed over the vellum scroll. "We are here by the Lady's invitation."  
  
Legolas leaned into his sister. "There are 7." he teased.  
  
Arelén placed a playful jab of her elbow into his stomach. "9 - there are two more behind us"  
  
The leader unrolled the scroll and held it to the light. Finding it to his liking, he continued "Very well. We were told to expect you. Follow me"   
  
*****  
  
"M'Lord and M'Lady, our friends from Mirkwood have arrived safely." Announced the watcher's leader. "Lord Celeborn and Lady Gladriel, I come on business from King Thranduil." The Chief Minister stated as he bowed. As the conversation rolled on, Arelén's closed her eyes concentrating on the music she heard.   
  
((Welcome to Lóthlorien, Arelén.))  
  
Arelén did not see but felt the Lady's blue eyes. ((Lady I am very sorry about my behavior at Thranduil's banquet in your honor. P-Please forgive me.))  
  
((What did you see?))  
  
((Darkness. I also heard a scream. I wanted to sit next to you, but I was scared))   
  
((Apology accepted. Please enjoy your time here. We will talk soon.))   
  
Feeling a sweep of relief, Arelén smiled. ((Thank you Lady))  
  
Arelén opened her eyes as she felt the familiar feeling of someone looking at her. Standing within the assembled Lorien guards, that someone stood a head taller and wider than her brother. His familiar gray eyes gave his identity away. ((That has to be Haldir))   
  
She ducked her head behold Legolas' shoulder to block her view.   
  
On their arrival into the appointed chamber, Arelén dropped her satchel on the smaller of the two beds. "Lets go exploring."  
  
Weary from travel, Legolas sighed, "No. You don't know where anything is. You will get lost."  
  
"That is the point." Arelén protested.  
  
"Sister, while we are here, I have to be with you. Please do not go off by yourself."  
  
"I feel safer here than I do at home."  
  
"We are not going to have this discussion now. It's time for bed."  
  
Arelén sighed. "If you insist."   
  
Legolas stepped over to Arelén's bed. Tucking her in, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well, sister."   
  
Sleepy gray eyes met his light blue. "Sleep well, brother."   
  
*****  
  
((Arelén))   
  
((Lady?))   
  
((Come to me. I wish to speak to you. You will know the way.))   
  
Arelén quietly got out of bed. Skipping her shoes, she walked out into the silver black of Lóthlorien's midnight.  
  
Arelén followed the winding path of stairs and bridges like she walked them her entire life. Upon stopping, she fell three quiet knocks upon the door.   
  
Arelén slowly entered the large chamber. "Lady?"   
  
Gladriel sat on a long bench in the center of the room. "Come in and sit with me for a while."   
  
Arelén slowly walked over and knelt a respectable distance from the Lady's feet. "You asked for me, Lady?" ((I am so scared))   
  
((Do not be frightened of me.)) "There is no need for you to play the servant's role here. Sit with me."  
  
Arelén accepted the place on Gladriel's bench. She held her hands together in her lap. Trying to control her shaking.  
  
Gladriel's face softened as, so many years ago, she brushed aside a wayward strand of red hair. Lifting up the frightened face to meet her deep blue eyes, "You are not a freak, Arelén. The Valar have gifted you."  
  
Great relief crossed Arelén's gray eyes as a confused smile formed on her lips. She was unsure if she should blush or cry. "I do not understand."  
  
Gladriel continued. "I saw it in your eyes during our visit. Tell me, do you see things before they happen?"  
  
Arelén nodded. "Yes. I also hear things. Not only what is spoken, but what is thought. I say things that have no reason to be said. I am told my eyes change color or I have a strange blank look on my face. Thranduil forbade me to even make mention of this to anyone."  
  
Gladriel smile grew brighter as Arelén explained all that was tightly locked in her heart. "You truly are gifted. The Valar themselves bestow this upon only one of our kind. One day you will outshine me."  
  
"What?"   
  
Gladriel nodded. "Your walk a path even I cannot see. While you are here let me teach you what I can."   
  
"W - what about Legolas?" questioned Arelén. "Please tell me he is gifted as well."   
  
Gladriel paused for a moment. "He too has exceptional gifts, but nothing like yours."  
  
The wave demanding sleep could no longer be held back. Arelén slowly blinked her eyes. "Lady, could we begin tomorrow. I feel very tired."  
  
Gladriel acknowledged the late hour. Taking Arelén's hands in her, she stood up. "Tomorrow you will find where you will do the most good. Sleep well."  
  
Arelén bowed before leaving Gladriel's chamber.  
  
Gladriel watched her new apprentice walk down the many flights of stairs to her chamber. "I hope I have caught her before the darkness has totally consumed her. Damn you Thranduil! You knew what she was. Why didn't you send her to me?"  
  
The King of Mirkwood shivered as a wisp of cold air crossed his neck.  
  
*****  
  
Arelén awoke to a beam of mid-morning sun passing over her bed. Sitting up she realized Legolas was already gone. Upon the small table next to her bed laid a tray of fruit, bread, some tea and a note written in a familiar hand.   
  
Didn't want to wake you. Out wandering -L  
  
Arelén hurriedly dressed as she ate her breakfast. ((If he thinks I am going to stay here, he is sadly mistaken.))  
  
Under the fine hand of her brother, she wrote, "So am I -a" Of course he will be a bit angry with her, but she didn't care.   
  
Stepping out into the Lorien day, Arelén closed her eyes to decide which way to go. ((Where would I do the most good?)) Feeling a tug on her right side, she opened her eyes, climbed the nearest staircase and started exploring.   
  
A right turn, followed by a short set of stairs, over a bridge lead Arelén to the doors of the healing house.   
  
[Here.]   
  
Upon entering the large doors, Lorien's healer looked up from his table.   
  
"Are you well, little one?" the Healer asked as he walked toward Arelén.   
  
"I am well Master Healer. Would you be willing to teach me? I know a little, but have so many questions"  
  
The Healer's smile shined as the mid-day sun. "Of course."   
  
*****   
  
A moon cycle after Arelén was taken into training by the healer, Legolas ran into the healing house, dragging Haldir behind him.   
  
"Sister, I've cut his hand. Can you fix it?"  
  
"I will try."  
  
"It is only a scrape, cousin. You did not harm me." The taller Lorien elf claimed.  
  
"I want to stay and watch!" smiled Legolas sat on the edge of another bed.   
  
Arelén gave her brother a sideways look. "Fine, but I will tell him about the time you cut your..." Legolas quickly placed his hand over her mouth. "I get the point. I'll be outside."   
  
Arelén smiled at her patient. "What were you two doing?"   
  
"We were practicing combat techniques. I nearly had him too."   
  
Arelén shook her head. ((Boys)) "He is much better with a bow. Let me see."   
  
She lightly held Haldir's hand. "It is not just a small scrape. His cut went deep. Good thing it was a sharp blade."   
  
Haldir's eyes gleamed with pride as he lifted his head. "Lorien's fighters do not feel pain."   
  
Arelén turned to face the table of mixtures, potions and herbs. ((Which one? Which one?)) She applied a few crushed leaves from a nearby jar onto Haldir's hand.   
  
"Tanya awre!" {That hurt} Haldir tried to draw his hand away.   
  
Arelén held the hand in hers tighter. "I thought Lorien warriors did not feel pain?"   
  
A slight hint of embarrassment crossed Haldir's face.   
  
Her gray met his. "I promise not to tell anyone." Wrapping a bandage around the leaves, Arelén instructed, "Leave this on for a few days and it will heal" ((I think))   
  
Haldir nodded his thanks. "I will have to teach your brother a lesson or two in return."   
  
"Please do." Arelén teased as Haldir left the healing house.   
  
*****   
  
The next day was Mid-Summer, the most important holiday in the Elvin year. It is belief that on this day, those who share a sip of wine are predestined to marry. The Elves of Lorien were busy preparing gifts to be exchanged, cooking the food for the feast that evening, and making the tournament fields ready.  
  
  
  
Legolas and Haldir made their way into the library. Arelén was sitting at her usual table. Engrossed into her books she did not hear nor see them approach.   
  
Two distinct voices chimed together "Will you come watch the tournament?"   
  
Arelén continued in her reading.  
  
Legolas reached to touch her shoulder. Arelén's hand caught his. A low dark voice spoke from her mouth, "Just a moment."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Arelén's looked at the two in front of her. "What tournament?"  
  
Haldir sat on the edge of the table, tracing his fingers over a carved box.  
  
"The archery one of course. It is held every Mid-Summer."  
  
Sliding the box away from Haldir's invading fingers, Arelén raised an eyebrow, "The thought of you two against each other in contest with pointed weapons is disturbing." She laughed, "But then it does sound amusing. I would be happy to attend."  
  
As the two-faired haired ones quibbled about who was going to win, Arelén made her way out of the library. Halfway down the bridge, Arelén yelled back, "Well, are you two coming or not?"  
  
Arelén took a small enjoyment in watching the disbelief between Legolas and Haldir as they realized she slipped by without their noticing. Joining her on the bridge, she gave her brother one arm, their Lorien cousin the other.  
  
"Now we can go."   
  
Arriving at the archery tournament, Haldir kissed Arelén's cheek. "Have no fear, M'Lady. I will win." Confidentially he walked away to select his spot upon the starting line.   
  
Legolas kissed Arelén's other cheek. Mocking Haldir's voice "I will win for the honor of my dearest sister." His characterization of Haldir continued with an exaggerated walk to his starting position.  
  
Arelén could not help but laugh. She found herself a quiet spot near a small tree to sit and watch.  
  
Assuming his place upon the shooting line, Haldir smirked "I am the best shot in Lorien, cousin."  
  
Legolas responded "And I am the best in Mirkwood. Your point, cousin?"  
  
Haldir drew his bow. Aligned the shot. Released. The gray fletched arrow hit the target's center. "Dead center."  
  
Not to be outdone, Legolas drew his bow. Aligned his shot. Released. His arrow, fletched in yellow, split Haldir's into two perfect pieces. "Mine too."  
  
*****  
  
The tournament lasted all afternoon. The field grew thinner and thinner finally leaving Haldir and Legolas tied. Only the eyesight of the elves could spot the location of the target now.  
  
Legolas stood to take his last shot. If he got this one, he would win. His pride demanded he not let that conceited Lorien win.   
  
Haldir bemused "What shall we wager on this shot, My Prince?"   
  
Taking in a deep breath Legolas attempted to ignore this last barb at his stability.  
  
"Mayhap a kiss from your sister?"  
  
Legolas' flinch released the arrow far above and beyond the intended target.  
  
Anger flamed in his eyes as he turned around to face Haldir. "My sister is not to be bargained for."  
  
Legolas picked up his quiver and stormed away from the field.   
  
Arelén stood from her spot. Taking long strides she met Haldir face to face. "What did you say to him?" she demanded.  
  
Haldir's gray eyes glimmered in victory. "Just a simple wager, M'Lady. Which I intend to collect."  
  
Haldir's extended arm was ignored.   
  
Arelén's eyes stared through Haldir's. "You wagered something that is not yours." She ran off following her brother's path.  
Haldir's victory no longer tasted sweet.  
  
*****  
  
Arelén found Legolas in their chamber face down on his bed.  
  
"Brother, What did he say to you?" Legolas grumbled. "He barbed me all day I could take no more. He wanted to wager a kiss from you on the last shot. I should know better than to react like that. I can not believe I lost! And to him."  
  
"You were only protecting me. Isn't that what brothers do?"  
  
A shrug of the shoulders was his response as Legolas muttered something into his pillow.  
  
Arelén massaged her brother's shoulders and arms for a while. "Feeling any better?"  
  
Legolas rolled over to face his sister. "Much. Would you teach me how you focus?"  
  
"How mean you?"  
  
"You become so engrossed in what you do, it is nearly impossible to get your attention. Show me please?"  
  
"Of course. But for now, we have to get ready for tonight's celebration. Go get cleaned up and I will do your hair."  
After Legolas returned from his cleaning up, Arelén sat behind him. As she brushed his long hair she relayed some of the things she overheard from Gladriel's maidens.   
  
Legolas seemed lost in thought. "That's it! Haldir wants you."   
  
Arelén gave a gentle tug on the braid in progress, "Stop it. Do not tease me about that. Especially when I have your hair in my hands..."   
  
"It's true! He does. I see it in his eyes. The way he looks at you gives it all away. He will never be good enough for you though."   
  
In silence Arelén finished the last braid. "All done."   
  
Legolas went to the closet. "Sister, where is my green suit."   
  
"Getting repaired. I made you a new one. Here." Arelén handed over a small bundle from under her bed.   
  
Legolas' slipped the new tunic over his head and fastened the closures on the front. The blue dye matched the color of his eyes perfectly.   
  
"It took the dyer almost forever to match your color, brother." As she straightened up the back, she peeked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse in the mirror.   
  
"I adore it! I assume you had a hand in the silverwork?" He turned slightly to allow the sunlight play off the delicately worked leaves.   
  
"Of course! Can not have the Prince of Mirkwood going around unadorned, can we?"   
  
"I have something for you." He handed over a new silver barrette engraved with intertwined L's and A's.   
  
Arelén smiled. "This is beautiful. Thank you so much."   
  
"Get dressed and we will go to the party together." ***** Soon after, brother and sister made their entrance into the great hall of Lóthlorien to the hall steward's introduction of "Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and Arelén, Princess of Mirkwood"  
  
((Thranduil would have a fit to end all fits if he heard that)) Arelén thought as a smile crossed her face. Lóthlorien's great hall was not a solid structure as the great hall at Mirkwood, The tree's branches provided the walls and arched ceiling. Moonlight filtered through the leaves turning the "room" into radiant silver.   
  
Arelén willed herself to blend into the wall. She watched her brother make fast friends with a small flock of Lorien maidens.  
  
((Well,)) thought Arelén ((He is quite handsome. Will make someone an excellent partner one day.))   
  
[And none for you??]   
  
Arelén lowered her head. ((None that I have seen.))   
  
[He will be king]   
  
((Yes he will.))  
Upon the arrival of the Lord and Lady, dinner and the entertainment commenced. There were singers, storytellers, poets and all manner of musicians.  
  
Confusion passed over Arelén's face as the assembled assumed their chairs for dinner. She had no idea where to sit. For all of Thranduil's banquets she knew her place. Nobody would notice if she was not there. She could acquire some leftovers from the kitchen later. She quietly made her way back to the chamber door.  
  
((Arelén, where are you going?)) Although her physical attention was drawn towards Celebron, Arelén could feel Gladriel's eyes upon her.  
  
Her escape stopped. ((Lady, I do not know where to sit.))  
  
((Turn around and you will see))  
  
Arelén calmed herself down. Turning around she saw the two chairs next to Celeborn were empty.  
  
Quietly making her way to the head table, she placed one hand on the back of each chair. The one on the right felt warmer.  
  
Arelén assumed a chair a few feet away from Celeborn. Leaving one empty spot in between them.  
  
Her eyes darted around to find her brother. He was happily seated between two of the maidens from the group he met on the way in.  
  
Arelén and the rest of the assembled broke into peals of laughter as one of the Lorien guards gave his demonstration of juggling techniques.  
  
In between fits of laughter, Arelén absent-mindedly reached towards the goblet on her left.  
  
After taking a small sip she realizes this is not hers. ((But there is no one sitting there))  
  
Her attempt to replace the goblet was met by Haldir's hand.   
  
"I believe this is mine..." His voice startled her.   
  
Gray eyes grew wide "I-I only had a small sip. I meant no harm." Arelén handed the cup back to Haldir using both hands so not to drop it.   
  
"None taken." Haldir raised the goblet to Arelén and took a deep drink. Turning the chair to face hers, he sat down. "Your brother seems to be enjoying himself."   
  
Arelén smiled. "He always has enjoyed being the center of attention. With so many rays of beauty around him, how could he not glow?"   
  
"I only see the one in front of me." Just under the reach of Elvin hearing.   
  
Arelén pretended not to hear as she looked at Haldir's hand. "You took your bandage off. Let me see."  
  
Regret crossed her face as she traced the small crescent shaped welt on his hand. "I used the wrong herb. You will have a scar. Faint, by the looks of it. I should have known better. Pardon my inexperience?  
  
Haldir's gray eyes met hers. "If you forgive me for wagering something that isn't mine."   
  
Arelén nodded as she pulled her hand way. "Agreed."   
  
Taking another drink from his goblet, Haldir asked "Was I your first patient?"   
  
"Not really. I know the plants of Mirkwood very well. Here they are slightly different. I am so sorry."   
  
"It is no matter." Haldir ended the discussion.  
  
Arelén smiled. ((I would not want word of this reaching Thranduil.))   
  
Leaning closer to Arelén's chair, Haldir lightly brushed his finger over her hair. "Today was the first time I have seen you outside. The light does wonders for you."   
  
Arelén could feel her face turning darker. ((What was it about his voice that bothers me like this)) "I - I do not get out much. Most of my time is spent in study."  
  
Finishing the meal on his plate Haldir inquired, "What are you studying?"  
  
As dinner wound down, Arelén explained her interest in herbs, their healing properties and how they can be combined to remedy all sorts of injuries.   
  
Taking a last drink from his goblet, Haldir asked "Have you had a chance to explore these woods?"  
  
"Not as much as I would like to."  
  
Haldir smiled as he extended his hand "Then, M'Lady, would you walk with me?"   
  
Arelén looked over Haldir's shoulder catching Gladriel's eyes. ((Go ahead. You are safe here))   
  
A slightly shaking hand is gently placed in his. "On a night such as this, how could I say 'no'?"   
  
Legolas managed a small glance as his sister walked out of the hall with him. He stood to follow, but was swept into the circle of dancers.   
  
*****  
  
Hours passed before a happy and laughing Arelén and Haldir descend a small staircase to see a very annoyed Legolas pacing in front of the chamber door.   
  
"M'Lady, I wish you a pleasant sleep." Haldir bowed and left exchanging glances with Legolas.   
  
"You look like Thranduil when you do that." Arelén coldly sniped as she walked into the chamber.  
"Well, he is my father." Legolas grumbled as he closed the door. "Where have you been?"  
  
  
  
"Out." Ignoring the first comment.  
  
  
  
Legolas tried a different approach. "You left the party."   
  
"Yes."   
  
Frustration crossed Legolas' face. "Where did you go? Answer me!"   
  
Arelén turned around, "If you MUST know, we - Haldir took me on a tour of the woods. Your concern is appreciated. However, I was safe and well protected."   
  
"I do not like how he looks at you."   
  
Walking away to the changing chamber Arelén continued, "There is nothing wrong with how he looks at me. I find his company quite pleasant and he makes me feel comfortable."   
  
"Comfortable? The way his eyes look at you is comfortable? Enjoy it as long as you can. As soon as the business here is finished, you will never come back."   
  
"We shall see, Brother."   
  
"He's an arrogant, snobby Lorien elf."   
  
Arelén returned in her sleeping gown wrapped in her well worn robe. She stared directly into Legolas' eyes. ((Yes he is)) "Your point, brother? You do not seem to mind their snobbery when their maidens are fawning over you. And what of their arrogance when you have their drink in your cup?"   
  
"He's not good enough for you." Retorted the fair-haired one. ((She's doing that again. I am not going to win this argument))   
  
"Not good enough? Who is good enough in your eyes? You can not keep me locked away."  
  
Taking a few steps closer, Legolas pleaded "Not so loud."   
  
Arelén's voice got louder as she stepped backwards. "I am tired of keeping my voice down. I am tired of hiding in the shadows. I am tired of having my birthright denied me."  
  
Arelén's dark voice growled, "Answer me one question, brother."  
  
Legolas shook. Never before had he seen her like this. "Anything."  
  
"Why?" Her eyes glowed.  
  
Miserably, Legolas sat on his bed. "I have no answer for you."   
  
"No one ever does." The fire in her eyes died down. "I know I am only a fire haired freak, but do I not also have feelings and wants?"   
  
Arelén sat on the edge of her bed, shaking her head to regain her composure. "What happened?"   
  
Legolas' face betrayed his puzzlement. "You did that again."   
  
Arelén sighed, "I didn't even feel it happen this time. Twice at dinner I heard that voice."  
  
Legolas inquired, "Is Lady's training helping?"  
  
Dark hair nodded. "I think so. I do not really know."  
  
Arelén fluffed her pillows. "I am tired. A good night's rest will do wonders for both of us. Sleep well, brother." Hanging her robe on the bed's headboard she pulled the covers over her head.   
  
Legolas turned off the lamp before lying down into his bed. "Pleasant dreams."   
  
When Legolas thought Arelén was sleeping, he quietly whispered to the dark "I don't think you're a freak. You're my sister."   
  
Feigning sleep, Arelén smiled quietly.  
  
  
  
Making sure Legolas was sleeping, she walked over to the side of his bed. Pulling up kicked off covers, she stood looking at his face in the moonlight. "I'm not so little anymore, Brother. One day you will have to let me go." 


	5. Kyrie

Kyrie  
  
Legolas entered the library from the back door.  
  
This time he was going to get his sister.  
  
She has spent the last three moons in training with The Lady.  
  
He felt it was his duty to test Arelén's improved senses of perception.  
  
((I'm still not ok with the idea of her spending time with him)) Even the thought of his sister with that 'high and mighty' Haldir appalled him. He did everything he knew how to do to make sure she was safe.  
  
He slowly walked up behind the familiar table with its habitual occupant.  
  
As he moved his hand to touch her tickle spot, her hand caught his. "He is not - What news have you Legolas?"  
  
As he was moved towards the front of the table, he couldn't contain his excitement. "Mirkwood's business is finished here. We're going home tomorrow!!"  
  
Releasing his hand, Arelén put on her best face "Wonderful. I will join you when I finish this section."  
  
Watching her brother walk down the stairs, she looked out of the nearest window. ((Half a day left. No use in wasting it inside))  
  
She replaced the book upon the shelf. Packed up her inks, quills and notes into her satchel.  
  
Haldir appeared at the doorway of the library carrying a small bag on his back. "I heard you are leaving. Do you have time for one more walk?"  
  
Taking the now familiar hand in hers, "For you I would make time."  
  
*****  
  
They walked off in a new direction. After a while, Haldir stopped. "Arelén, close your eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to show you something"  
  
Arelén closed her eyes as Haldir took her hands. "Only a few more steps."  
  
Arelén felt the ground, air and sounds of the surroundings change.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she playfully questioned.  
  
"You will see"  
  
Not soon after Haldir stopped. His strong hands moved Arelén's shoulders to face a certain direction, "Open your eyes."  
  
Arelén opened her eyes to a large, blue lake shimmering in the late afternoon sun.  
  
"It's beautiful. Why have you never mentioned this place before?"  
  
Haldir smiled "This is my special place."  
  
Arelén stood at the water's edge soaking up the sunlight, new sounds. Her fingers played in the water.  
  
Haldir laid his cloak out on the ground. Produced a bottle of wine and some food from his bag. "Care for lunch, M'Lady?"  
  
Assuming a spot next to her host, Arelén was still in wonderment. "I did not know Lorien had such a lake."  
  
"Nor did I. I made it my ambition to know every last inch of the Lord and Lady's realm. If I am to be a defender of Lóthlorien, I must know every place."  
  
"This is such a magical place."  
  
Haldir leaned back on his arms and smiled "Yes it is. I think the Valar themselves created this spot"  
  
"All I ever see are towers and walls in Mirkwood. Lorien is filled with plants and trees. You can even see the stars. The library here is filled with books."  
  
"What were you reading today?"  
  
Arelén took a small sip of wine and began to discuss her readings.  
  
After a while, Haldir stifled a yawn.  
  
"I realize this is not thrilling to everyone." Said Arelén as she closed her book and smiled.  
  
Haldir sat up "Since you taught me more about herbs than I ever knew. May I repay with an archery lesson?"  
  
Arelén laughed, "You do know the last time I handled a bow, I shot my brother while he was standing behind me?"  
  
"He did tell you the sharp end points out?" Haldir extended his hand to assist Arelén to stand.  
  
Standing on her own, Arelén replied, "He might have skipped that."  
  
Standing behind Arelén, Haldir placed his hand over hers guiding her fingers into the well worn grip.  
  
"Keep this arm straight. Use these three fingers to pull the string back."  
  
"Pull the string back to your cheek. Right here." Haldir ducked her drawn back elbow. He drew one finger along the side of her face. "Then remove your fingers from the string."  
  
Arelén followed her teacher's instructions to the letter.  
  
"Good. Now we'll try it with an arrow."  
  
The few remaining hours of sunlight passed without a single injury.  
*****  
  
The sun dropped below the horizon as Haldir and Arelén return to the fabric for a post-lesson break  
  
Haldir was impressed. "You would be a formidable fighter if you wanted to be."  
  
Arelén smiled. "Thank you. No where as talented as you thought. But I will admit, learning how to handle weapons will teach me the way that wounds are made."  
Haldir collected up the last pieces of food and now empty bottle of wine, "We must return for you to have time to pack."  
  
Taking one last look at the sunset over the lake, Arelén's voice went low. "I will always remember this place."  
  
As they walked back, Arleen laughed quietly to herself. "I never finished that section of the book."  
  
Haldir was a bit confused.  
  
Arelén explained "Before you met me on the stairs, I told Legolas that I would join him after I finished the section I was reading. He is going to be upset when we return."  
  
"He is very protective of you"  
  
Arelén nodded. "Yes he is. We are from the same parents, but King Thranduil has never claimed me as his. Legolas is the only family I have. I would be lost without him."  
  
"Lady Gladriel and Lord Celebron adopted me and my brothers after our parents were killed. I owe them my loyalty."  
  
"I have noticed the three of you are very close."  
  
"Yes we are. As you and Legolas."  
  
"Who's the eldest?"  
  
Haldir smiled, "I am. Rúmil is the youngest. What about you two?"  
  
Arelén shrugged her shoulders. "Neither one of us knows. I think he is older. I know his birthday, but I do not know mine."  
  
"How can you not know your birthday?"  
  
"Besides the Gods, there are three who know it. Two are dead and the third never discusses that matter."  
  
"Do you like living in Mirkwood?"  
  
Dark hair shook "Not really. I feel that I was meant to be here. But, let us talk of happier things."  
  
*****  
  
The return journey ended upon the bridge outside the chamber at moonrise.  
  
"Haldir, I sincerely thank you for all your kindness while we have been here." Arelén's gray eyes reflected the now silver coloring of the trees.  
  
Brushing the fabric on her shoulder, Haldir implored "You could stay here if you wanted. Start a new life."  
  
Arelén sighed, "Not yet." ((Gods know I want to))  
  
"Are you sure you won't stay?" He asked. Arelén's sadness even swept over Haldir.  
  
"One day - Maybe." Her voice cracked. He could tell his question upset her greatly.  
  
His strong hand reached out, caressing her soft pale face, just brushing the ends of her ears. "Arelén, I..."  
  
"ARELÉN!!" Legolas' yell echoed in the trees.  
  
Dark hair angrily turned, brushing Haldir's face. "WHAT?!" growled Arelén's voice. ((Now he even sounds like Thranduil)) Her gray eyes darkening towards black.  
  
Legolas grabbed his sister's arm, "I have been looking for you all over! We need to being packing for our leaving for home tomorrow."  
  
Haldir held her other arm. "She wants to stay."  
  
"Her home is Mirkwood!" Legolas pulled her arm to his side.  
  
"Her home is Lóthlorien!" The taller growled pulling her arm to his side.  
  
Forcibly, Arelén shoved them both away. Not even moonlight was reflected in the depths of her eyes. "Stop this."  
  
Stepping away backwards her dark voice continued. "I see the fury between you two. I am not something for the two of you to fight over."  
  
Storming off the platform into the threshold of the chamber, she turned around to face the two left on the bridge.  
  
Black returned to normal gray as Arelén regained control.  
  
"I love you both."  
  
Tearfully she entered the chamber and slammed the door closed.  
  
Two fair-haired elves stood frozen in amazement. Speechless.  
  
*****  
  
Hearing the door open, she shot her brother the "Don't even think about talking to me" look.  
  
Legolas watched in amazement. Even in her anger, she was very careful in her packing. Each article of clothing was meticulously folded and placed into the travel chest in a very specific order.  
  
Giving her time to calm down, Legolas walked over to where she was sitting next to the chest.  
  
"Arelén, I - " he began.  
  
Hearing his voice, Arelén closed the chest and bowed her head.  
  
Instead of that strong willed creature he saw on the bridge, she was returning to her obedient servant role. It pained him to see her torn like this. ((It is for the better. Father would have her killed if he knew))  
  
He continued, "I'm going to bed now."  
  
"Sleep well, My Prince."  
Arelén finished the packing well after Legolas fell asleep. She replaced his worn clothing with his traveling suit.  
  
*****  
  
Sneaking out of the chamber, Arelén found her favorite bridge. Sitting with her knees pulled to her forehead, she let her hair fall all round. Trying her best to keep her crying silent.  
  
Sitting in her meditation, she felt a presence upon the bridge. ((I do not want to go back to Mirkwood. I can not believe that happened.))  
  
The Lady's voice wove into her thoughts. "Even after all this time, you still can not ask for my help." ((You have unfinished business in Mirkwood.))  
  
Arelén's body and mind stilled. The dark voice spoke "A power greater than you is guiding this one."  
  
One single tear rolled down Gladriel's face. "I see for her great pain in finding her true home."  
  
"Yes. She will remember what she has learned here. Your teachings will be the light upon the dark path she must walk."  
  
Gladriel placed on hand on Arelén's shoulder as she left. "Remember."  
  
As Arelén awoke from her meditation, one single leaf fell into her lap.  
  
*****  
  
After placing the tray carrying breakfast on the table, Arelén brushed her brother's face, "Time to wake up. I will meet you at the assembly point"  
  
Legolas arrived a while later. "Look what followed me here..."  
  
Arelén turned from strapping the satchel to their horse and smiled "Haldir."  
  
Nudging his way past Legolas, he stood very close to Arelén.  
  
"I have something for you."  
  
Taking Arelén's hand in his, he gently placed one kiss in the center of her palm. Closing her fingers over a small silk wrapped package placed over the kiss spot  
  
Legolas' blue eyes closed into slits. Staring at the Lorien elf.  
  
((No matter what she said, she is still my sister)) Arelén opened her hand slowly. ((Stay calm)) The silk fell open to reveal on a thin silver chain a crescent moon formed from a fine mesh of silver leaves.  
  
Two pairs of gray eyes met and lit up.  
  
"T-Thank-k you H-Haldir. Would you put it on me?"   
  
Haldir leaned over Arelén's shoulder. She caught a slight scent of sandalwood in his light hair. Moving her hair aside, he brushed her neck and closed the clasp.  
  
Gently whispering into her ear, "Now we both have one, M'Lady" ((gods that voice.)) Arelén felt the heat on her face turning her skin the same color as her hair.  
  
"I will treasure it always." Arelén regained just enough composure to mount her horse.  
  
Legolas grabbed the tall shoulder in front of him "Heed my warning cousin, you will not have my sister."  
  
Haldir turned around to face the owner of the intruding hand. "We shall see, cousin. She is her own to give to whom she pleases."  
  
((Damn arrogant Lorien elf))  
  
Haldir smirked as he accompanied Arelén on her horse. Leaving Legolas, temporarily, to find other transportation. "To make sure you reach the ends of the Lord and Lady's realm safely."  
  
Chief minister face carried a sour look. Certainly he will tell the king of her behavior when they returned. "We leave now!"  
  
A mile or so down the way, Arelén whispered so Legolas would not hear, "Haldir, I am very sorry about last night."  
  
The pair of strong arms around her waist held tighter. "There is no need. I would love you even if you were normal."  
  
His voice sent shivers through her body. She leaned back into the one behind her.  
  
Haldir ran a free hand through the mass of red hair in front of him. It was a simple gesture, but one that brought some comfort to both involved.  
  
"One small favor?" Haldir's voice questioned.  
  
"Name it."  
  
"One lock of your hair to -"  
  
"Yes. Take as much as you want."  
  
A quick flash of silver detached a long stream of red from its former home.  
  
At realm's edge, Haldir slid off Arelén's horse. Her back felt cold and empty. He bowed and kissed Arelén's hand. "Safe journey, M'Lady."  
  
Mirkwood's company kept moving homewards.  
  
Only the presence of her brother kept Arelén from dismounting and returning to the Golden Woods.  
  
Legolas, now occupying the empty spot questioned, "What did he say to you?"  
  
Burying her feelings deep in her heart, Arelén shook her head "Nothing."  
  
*****  
  
That evening, Arelén's thoughts were as scattered as the stars. The now familiar voice kept her inner thoughts spinning.  
  
He kissed me. Thranduil will have me skinned alive for this.  
  
[He will never know]  
  
Why should he matter? I am not his child.  
  
[Even if he doesn't acknowledge it, you are his child.]  
  
He kissed me. Asked for a lock of my hair?  
  
Called me Lady.  
  
[Well, you are even if the King doesn't recognize you]  
  
He's Lóthlorien AND the son of the Lord and Lady you're Mirkwood.  
  
[You're more than that]  
  
Only in the old stories does this work out.   
  
[You did share wine on Mid-Summer's]  
  
That's only a myth.  
  
Rolling over to face her brother she fell asleep. 


	6. DiesIre

Dies Ire  
500 more years passed over Middle Earth.   
  
Legolas, having reached his full height and build, had more attention than he could handle with the great flock fawning maidens that followed him everywhere. He learned how to direct his concentration for his weapons training.  
  
Arelén, quickly assuming the role of the obedient servant as needed, was just as tall as her brother. Her thoughts of Haldir are easily dismissed as she convinced herself that he is fated for another. ((One of his own kind))  
  
Only in her sanctuary would she allow herself to remember what The Lady taught her, the lake Haldir shared with her, or to gaze upon that fallen leaf. Not even her dear brother knew of what she kept in her heart.  
  
*****  
  
On the afternoon of a grand tournament, held in the honor of Thranduil's newest consort, Arelén stood from her sewing table. Tucking in the silver pendant, she started pulling out herbs and bandages from the shelves.  
  
Legolas stumbled into the room, beaten and bloody.  
  
"What matter of honor was it this time?"  
  
"Eohid and Jadriel did not take well to being outscored in the tournament." Legolas replied as he fell onto her small bed.  
  
"You are the best shot in Mirkwood" Arelén placed a herbed cloth on his face. "Lie down for a bit. You'll feel better when you wake up. I'll get our good suits together for tonight's party."  
  
Legolas grumbled, "I'm not going."  
  
"Yes you are. If I have to be there so do you. Besides, you do not turn 2,000 every day"  
  
Blue eyes smiled. "You remembered."  
  
"I will never forget. Back soon. Rest a while."  
  
Back in their room, Arelén assembled their best garments.  
  
For Legolas a newly made gold silk shirt ((happy birthday brother)) embroidered finer than any the king had, dark green tunic decorated with finely worked silver threads and brown leggings. His favorite boots and belt took the quickly done polish well.  
  
*****  
  
Arelén heard footsteps down the hall. "Come in Valandi." even before the guard placed one knock on the door.  
  
"By order of King Thranduil, your usual duties are forgiven. For tonight only you are to be seated at His table." The guard reported.  
  
"Thank you Valandi. Please inform the king that his youngest son's companion hopes her actions this evening will bring him joy on this great night."  
  
The guard turned to go.  
  
"Wait!" Arelén took a well-worn bag and carefully selected a few small items. "Please, take this to the stables. It will be needed later."  
  
Confusion crossed his face. He has heard many stories of how odd this dark haired one acts. "As you wish."  
As she selected her dress of matching dark green with silver instead of gold work, her eyes started to burn. ((Not now))  
  
A voice low and clear spoke. "Next time Thranduil raises his hand to either one of you will be his last"  
  
Arelén shook her head. The voice continued. "Have no fear - we will guide you. You will know what to do."  
  
*****  
  
The great hall was highly decorated in honor of Thranduil's newest consort.  
  
Happy conversation, music and laughter echoed through the stone hall.  
  
After Thranduil and his new consort were seated at the head of the table, Arelén was seated at the furthest end of the U shaped configuration as possible.  
  
Legolas, seated at the head table, smiled his approval of his present.  
  
During the evening's entertainment, the new consort's favorite singer, Recited the ballads of heroic adventures and great love. Replacing the names of the heroes and lovers with Thranduil and his new consort's.  
  
Happily remembering that long ago time in Lorien, and those gray eyes, that kiss, Arelén took out her necklace and started playing with the pendant. She could feel the warmth cross her face and the searing in her hand.  
  
Legolas caught a small glint of silver from her direction. She was thinking of him again. ((Maybe he isn't so bad for her)) Her eyes looked far away and there was this special shine to her.   
  
"Arelén!" The King's voice carried well in these stone rooms. "What are you wearing?"   
  
"Nothing of your concern, Thranduil."  
  
The musician stopped mid-line.   
  
"What is that? Give it to me."  
  
Arelén replied half awake. "Haldir of Lóthlorien gave it to me."   
  
Silenced filled the great hall as his tall, carved chair was shoved behind him - long strides made quick work of the space separating their places. "It IS my concern. Let me have it."   
  
"No."   
  
"No?" Thranduil's eyes began to burn. "No child of mine will ever have doings with those Lorien kind"   
  
Arelén turned her head.  
  
[Keep your focus]  
  
Staring beyond Thranduil a low clear voice replied "I am not your child."   
  
Thranduil left a perfect handprint on Arelén's pale face. Gray stared into dark blue.   
  
"Give it to me you ungrateful brat."   
  
"No."  
  
Thranduil raised his hand. Legolas stood up "Stop!"  
  
Thranduil glared at him "Sit down or you will be given worse, boy" Two of the Royal guard held Legolas in his chair.   
  
Another perfect handprint was placed on the other side of Arelén's face.   
  
[Keep your focus]   
  
"Give it to me. He doesn't love you."   
  
"What know you of love?"   
  
This blow fell Arelén out of her chair onto the floor. The burning returned as gray turned to black and kept starting at dark blue.  
  
[Keep your focus]  
  
Arelén's body defiantly stood up.   
  
"Give it to me you freak."   
  
"No."   
  
Backside of sword hand caused a small trickle of blood from the corner of her lips.   
  
Black eyes still locked with blue.   
  
"You have tried my patience too far. Give it to me!" The King's demand echoed in hall.   
  
"No."   
  
The other side of Arelén's mouth matched the other.   
  
[Keep your focus]  
  
Thranduil's voice growled, "Those accursed Lorien have you bewitched. There is only one cure."  
  
Two strong hands pick up Arelén by her throat and slams her body into the closest wall. Sound of cracking bones bounce around the hall.  
  
She makes not a sound.   
  
Arelén's black eyes are still locked onto Thranduil's. "You will never hurt us again."   
  
Thranduil slams Arelén's body into the wall yet again. More cracking sounds are heard around the hall.  
  
Still, she makes not a sound.  
  
Thranduil tears off her necklace and squeezes harder around Arelén's throat. "This sign of your betrayal will be the last thing you ever see."  
  
Arelén struggles. Her eyes never left his face.  
  
One more crash of Arelén's body against the stone wall echoes in the hall.  
  
She stops moving.  
  
His hands grip tighter.  
  
Small popping noises are heard.  
  
"H - Hal..." She stops breathing.  
Thranduil no longer feels her pulse in her neck.  
  
Her black eyes, while still open, stared vacantly at the pendant.  
  
With a great heave, Thranduil threw Arelén's body. Landing with a resounding whack, her body crumpled into the corner.  
  
Thranduil walked over to Legolas. Leaning in close he sneered, "One breath out of place from you and this is your fate. Remember your place, Prince of Mirkwood."  
Legolas' eyes filled with tears as Thranduil continued. "Your mother was right in dying after she brought you accursed two into my realm. 'You have a son, My King. The daughter is for me.'"   
  
Returning to his chair, "I will not be defied in my own house. Musician - continue."  
Shaken, the musician finished his song. He gave the explanation of his next selection and started.  
  
[Arelén, wake up]  
  
The assembled returned to their conversations, laughter and merriment.  
  
Only Legolas' blue eyes caught quick glimpses of the broken body in the corner.  
  
[Arelén, wake up]  
  
Arelén's eyes blink.  
  
A loud gasp of breath interrupts the musician's next selection.  
  
Gawkily pulling herself off the floor, Arelén pointed at Thranduil.  
  
[Do it now!]  
  
"Try as you will, by the Valar you will never hurt me or my brother again." Her loud and clear voice echoed in the hall.   
  
"I thought I killed you!" The King stormed over, circled, and raised his hand to hit - unable to move his hand any closer than a few inches.  
  
"See Thranduil, you can not touch us."  
  
[It is done]  
  
"Arelén, you are banished from Mirkwood as long as I am king. From here on, anyone caught speaking your name will share your fate." Thranduil ponders for a moment - "All your belongings are to be burned tonight." Glares to Legolas "Don't even think you can do something about it"  
  
"Take this freak away." As she is escorted out of the hall, Arelén looked one last time at Legolas,  
  
((you are safe now)) looking so small, frail and vulnerable. Mouthed the word "sanctuary"   
  
The guards lead Arelén to the stables.  
  
"Lady, I am loyal to your brother. Please take my horse and provisions."   
  
"I thank you, Valandi. Keep my brother safe."   
  
Arelén mounted the horse, "Ride hard to Lóthlorien" 


	7. Libera Me

Libera Me   
  
Four days later Arelén arrived at the edge of Lorien's woods. Noticing fresh marks of an attack, she slowed down her horse.  
  
Surrounded by Rúmil and a few others. "I am Arelén. I seek sanctuary here."   
  
A look of relief crosses Rúmil's face. "Are you the one Haldir is asking for?"   
  
"How mean you cousin?"   
  
"We were attacked not long ago by Orcs and are in need for a healer."   
  
Arelén slid off her horse. "You have my assistance as much as I can give"   
  
"Over here. We dared not move him."   
  
Haldir laid at the roots of a large tree. Blood stained the roots and surrounding ground. He has many gashes, arrow, blade wounds, bruises from combat and is in and out of sentience.   
  
((Can this be him?)) "Rúmil, have you any water in your supplies?"  
  
"Some" "Bring me that, as clean cloth as you can find, arrows shafts, bow wax/resin and what herbs you can find." Picking up the right hand, she notices the very faint scar. ((oh, gods it is him))  
  
[What do you see?]  
  
((Mostly external injuries, but there are some bruises forming on the inside, much bleeding. Poison on blade wounds))  
  
  
  
Haldir opens his eyes halfway "Arelén?"   
  
"Yes. Be still. You are badly wounded."   
  
Muttering incoherently, Haldir closes his eyes.   
  
Rúmil returns with all supplies. Quick look over herbs. Lumin, Rocbilo and Serena.   
  
"Sit, you will need to help me. Crush these and mix with a bit of water."   
  
[The first threat is the bleeding. Stop that first.]  
  
Arelén crushes some leaves onto the most severe bleeding. "Wrap a tight bandage over this."  
  
[Slow the poison.]  
  
Arelén rummaged in her bag pulling out a red colored liquid in a vial. ((I do not remember packing that))  
  
"Rúmil, sit him up. Orophin, Hold his arms."  
  
Sitting on Haldir's legs, Arelén warmed the vial in her hands. Opening the vial Arelén warned, "This is going to hurt. Hold him as best you can."  
  
Haldir's body convulsed as the first drop of the mixture bubbled and hissed on the poison.  
  
Whispering into his ear, "Haldir, I know this hurts. Hatu talge. I will take some of your pain" {calm your self}  
  
Drop by drop, Arelén emptied the vial.  
  
Eventually, Haldir's movement ceases.  
  
"Orophin, hand me that cup please."  
  
Leaning in close, Arelén stared into Haldir's pain-filled tearing eyes.  
  
"Haldir, listen to me. You need to drink this. It will deaden the pain."   
  
Arelén held the cup for Haldir as he drank. The effects were immediate as he fell into Arelén's arms and blacked out.   
  
Cradling Haldir in her arms, Arelén looked at the younger brothers. "There is only so much I can do here. We must get him back."   
  
*****   
Orophin and Rúmil carried Haldir's body into the Healing house.  
  
Trying to settle Haldir into a bed, he fought an invisible opponent. Arelén dodged a fierce swing just in time. Orophin wasn't as lucky in his timing.  
  
"He needs to be restrained."  
  
"No - Wait." Arelén wrapped her hands behind Haldir's head.  
  
She started quietly chanting.  
  
"Lastu beth nin Haldir. Hatu talge. Lastu beth nin Haldir. Hatu talge." {Hear my voice, Haldir. Calm your self.}   
  
Haldir ceased his struggling, relaxed and fell back into sleep.   
  
"How do you do that?" asked the healer.   
  
Arelén released her hold and looked at the healer. "It's a gift."  
Loiren's Healer and Arelén spent the next hour dressing Haldir's wounds and dealing with the poison residue.  
  
The Healer examined a sample of the poison. "It is of Orc make. Your remedy worked very well. But it will take some time to work through his system."  
  
Having stabilized Haldir's injuries, Lorien's Healer grasped Arelén's shoulder. "We have done all we can. It is up to his spirit now."  
  
The Healer looked at Arelén. "You are greatly wounded my child."  
  
Arelén pushed the pain out of her mind. "Not as much as he is. Which herbs are you using on the wounds?"  
  
As Haldir slept, Arelén added fresh herbs to new bandages. ((Why would he remember me? Why call for me when he was injured?))  
  
[Why did you call for him as you died?]  
  
The night passed with a few moments of hallucinations.  
  
Haldir's only comfort came from his hearing the angel's voice. Wrapped in her arms he knew no darkness would touch him.  
  
The second day passed with little change. Haldir's nightmares lessened. Wounds healed with no scarring.  
  
Despite the Healer's protests and pleas, and the growing pain in her back, Arelén would not leave Haldir's side. Her focus was exclusively on healing Haldir. ((He would do the same for me))  
  
Arelén faced the healer. "I will watch him tonight. Go rest. I will let you know if there is any change." Sensing that arguing was going to be pointless, the Healer walked off to his chambers.  
  
After sunset on the second day, Haldir awoke. Seeing an unfocused outline of a dark haired elf he weakly spoke, "Arelén?"   
  
Arelén turned around and brushed Haldir's face with a damp cloth "Yes. I am here"   
  
"I thought you were a dream."   
  
Smile crossed her gray eyes "How are you feeling?"   
  
Recognition returned to his eyes. "Much better knowing you are real."  
  
"I have some soup if you are hungry." Nodded to her uneaten dinner the healer brought.   
  
"I am well. Come sit with me."  
  
"If not dinner, then at least drink this. The poison is almost completely out of your system."  
  
Arelén sat on the side of Haldir's bed, holding his hand as he drank the tea. Running her finger over the scar. "I now know better. There will be no scars this time"   
  
"Where is yours?" as he put the cup down on the table.   
  
Arelén hung her head, hair falling over her face. Using his free hand, Haldir pushed back the fall of dark hair and pulled up her chin. Not asking about the faded bruises around her neck and small cuts on her mouth.   
  
"It was taken from me." Arelén's voice cracked with fresh memory.  
  
"It was yours alone. Looks like you put up quite a fight"   
  
"Haldir. Arelén." Both turned towards the familiar voice.   
  
Arelén stood off the bed and bowed her head. Pulling her hand away from Haldir's grip. Feeling very ashamed of how disheveled and unkempt she looks. "Lady"  
  
Haldir tried to move, but Gladriel's smile held him fast. Gladriel made her way to the side of Haldir's bed, examining her son. "You have done well Arelén." Her voice carried pride, satisfaction and great relief. ((He will live))   
  
A small blush crossed Arelén's face. "Master Healer provided the necessary herbs and guidance. Thank you." ((I would not let him die. I know what he means not only to you but your people))   
  
Gladriel's face smiled in gratitude. "What do you seek?"   
  
"Sanctuary." Arelén's voice was a faint whisper. ((a home))   
  
Gladriel looked at Arelén. "Granted. Your heart lies elsewhere"   
  
"I am greatly concerned about my brother still in Mirkwood."   
  
((He is well. You protect him still)) "Another rider from Mirkwood recently  
  
arrived. Mayhap they have news of your brother?"   
  
Arelén was puzzled. "I have only left there 6 suns ago. How did they follow so closely? Only their fastest rider can make that journey in better time"   
  
"They are down one level. Rúmil will take you there."   
  
Haldir moved to get out of his bed. "I am well enough Lady, I will escort Arelén."   
  
Lady's gentle voice held him still, "Haldir, you rest a while more."   
  
Rúmil and Arelén walked down the path to the open landing.   
  
Standing upon the far edge was one cloaked, road worn rider.   
  
Arelén composed herself. "Rider, have you news of Mirkwood?"   
  
Removing his hood, the rider uncovered the unmistakable face and smile of Legolas. "Of course, sister."   
  
Arelén ran across the platform and hugged Legolas tightly.   
  
"Why did you leave me?" Was his first question.   
  
Arelén looked away. "I had no choice."   
  
Legolas continued. "These are strangers to us. You do not know how to defend your self. Come home"   
  
"I appreciate your concern brother, but I can take care of myself."   
  
His plea continued, "I want you to come home. Father is willing to forgive everything and welcome you back"   
  
Arelén's gray eyes lost their focus. "Thranduil has ordered his guards to kill me on sight. Until you are King, I am to never set foot in Mirkwood again."   
  
Legolas grabbed Arelén's hands and pulled her to edge of platform. "Look - I have the two fastest horses and full provisions. We can go anywhere you want. Rivendell? The Shire? Anywhere"   
  
Gray eyes meet the light blue pleading eyes as she stepped back from the edge. "Legolas, I am home."   
  
Legolas shook his head "No. Not here"   
  
Arelén smiled "Yes - Here"  
  
  
  
Rúmil caught his older brother as Haldir made the final few steps onto the platform.   
  
Legolas grabbed his sister by the shoulders. "I will not let them take you"   
  
Haldir stepped forward "I may be injured, but I can still take you"   
  
"Stop this." Arelén's voice implored.  
  
A flash of silver brought Legolas' knife to Arelén's throat. "I will not let him take you away from me."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I have to protect you. That is what brothers do"   
  
"Would you kill me to protect me?" Arelén questioned.   
  
"From him, yes"  
  
"Legolas, brother, listen to yourself. You are not making sense"  
  
"Yes I am."   
  
"Then, my dear brother, we are at an impasse."   
  
Arelén grabbed the knife handle, swept her leg behind her brother's knees and knocked him to the ground.   
  
Pressing the tip of the knife to his throat, "I no longer need your protection, brother"   
  
Light blue eyes flamed in anger. "Yes you do."   
  
Legolas kicked Arelén off balance, falling her backwards.  
  
Haldir and Rúmil took steps forward. Arelén waved them off.   
  
Legolas drew his second blade and attacked.   
  
Catching the second handle as she stepped aside, Arelén tripped her brother onto the platform. Pinning the blond haired one down, she brought both blades to just above his neck.   
  
"You nor anyone can harm me. Do you believe me now, Brother?" Arelén's dark voice growled.   
  
Light blue eyes grew wide as awe and amazement crossed his face. ((She has that look again)) "Yes" Tears made pools in his eyes. "Let me up."   
  
"No more?"   
  
"No more."   
  
Arelén pulled Legolas up into sitting position. ((Oh gods this hurts)) A few deep breaths later she released her distress.  
  
Looking towards the other two upon the platform, "Haldir, Rúmil, can we have a few moments alone please?"   
  
Bewilderment, pride, amazement crossed Haldir's face as he and Rúmil walked off the landing. Out of sight but still nearby.   
  
Arelén sat next to Legolas "You will always be a part of my life. My first remembrances are of my big, strong bother protecting me. Things have changed. I can no longer hold onto your hand. I must walk my own path."   
  
"But they have bewitched you..." Legolas was close to tears.   
  
"No. This is of my own choice."  
  
"Why him?"   
  
"I am not one to know the why of the gods. It's not only Haldir - this is where I was to be. From the first time we came here I knew this is my home."  
  
Legolas sighed deeply as he wrapped his arms around Arelén's shoulders.  
  
"The night you left, Father came into our room in his full anger. He raised his hand but he could not move it anywhere close to me. He said he heard your words and saw your eyes."   
  
Arelén ran her fingers through his light hair. "He will not harm you as long as I live. His anger can not break my spell."   
  
Legolas handed over another well-worn satchel, "I brought you something."   
  
Arelén opened the satchel. A look of utter disbelief crossed her face. "My books! You saved my books!"   
  
Blue eyes smiled. "The King ordered your possessions destroyed. When I was excused, I remembered your private place and went there to gather up what you had hidden in there."  
  
Arelén's face carried shock and happiness. Fighting back a tear she asked, "How long can you stay?"   
  
"Not very long. I told Father I was going out hunting."   
  
Arelén stood up, "He will be furious with you."   
  
"As you said, he will never hurt me again." Sly smile crosses his face.   
  
"At least stay the night and start off in the morning."   
  
"I will"   
  
Walking off past Haldir and Rúmil, Arelén waved off their attempt to follow.  
  
*****  
  
They find a small but comfortable chamber for Legolas.   
  
As Legolas readied for bed, Arelén made him a cup of tea. "This will help you sleep."  
  
Arelén tucked Legolas into bed - turning off the light.  
  
"What did you mean by 'Until you are king?" His soft voice questioned.  
  
Arelén sighed. "You will be king of Mirkwood. I do not know when or how, but you will. Only then will I be able to return."  
  
Legolas asked, "Arelén, Do you love me?"   
  
A gentle kiss was places upon his face. "Legolas, I never stopped."  
  
Waiting until after Legolas as fast asleep, Arelén replaced the short blades into their sheaths.  
  
She smiled at the memory of the day he first got those. Running her hand over the handles "May these protect you upon the dark path you must walk."  
  
Strapping the book satchel over her shoulder, she left the chamber. Finding Haldir posting a guard outside the room.  
  
  
  
"How is your brother?" Haldir asked.   
  
"Confused, hurt, angry. A night of good sleep will do him well." Arelén's tone changed to a more serious note: "As will one for you."  
After walking Haldir back to healing house "You are not fully recovered. Stay here one more night"  
  
"If you insist." His gray eyes suggested otherwise as he laid down onto his bed.  
  
His face carried a thousand questions. "Arelén, I was..." She placed her hand over his mouth. Her gray eyes plead not to answer.  
  
In silence, Arelén checked Haldir's bandages and set about preparing his tea.  
After the last cup of tea, Haldir fell asleep. He would have no nightmares tonight.  
  
Arelén slowly walked over to the other room. Her back was in severe pain.  
  
((It is worth knowing Legolas is safe Don't think anyone would mind if I made something for me.))  
  
Flipping open a book, she could not concentrate enough to read. Few tears dropped onto the pages smearing ink.   
  
The pain of Thranduil's attack, the ride here, curing Haldir, the fight with Legolas became too much for her to bear. She threw her head back in a silent scream.  
  
Letting the scream pass, she put both hands palms down onto the table to hold herself up. Her eyes closed as her body swayed from side to side. Her need for sleep was just as loud as the pain. The oversized chair looked comfortable enough. Master Healer would not mind.  
  
"Arelén, how long since your last sleep" Gladriel's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Turning to face Gladriel, Arelén weakly responded, "Lady, The night before I left Mirkwood."  
  
"Go rest. Rúmil here will show you where." ((You cannot hide your pain from me))   
  
Arelén's responded automatically, "I want to stay."   
  
Gladriel looked at Arelén. ((It is not a matter of want.))   
  
Arelén bowed as she took Rúmil's arm again. "Please let me know when he wakes up." ((You did tell me "You will find your home, but only out of great pain."))   
  
"Of course." ((Welcome home, Arelén.)) *****  
  
Rúmil escorted Arelén to a very large and comfortable chamber. ((Either this space belongs to someone important or it's for visitors))  
  
The first thing Arelén noticed was the bath, freshly filled with hot water.  
  
"If you need anything, let me know." Rúmil offered.  
  
Slowly Arelén nodded as she closed the door. "Thank you Rúmil."  
  
Dark colored fabric from her worn Mirkwood dress fell onto the light colored floor. Leaving her barrette on the table, Arelén walked over to the tub.  
  
Carefully sitting on the tub's edge, she sighed as the hot water reached her skin. The temperature was perfect. Too hot for many, but she liked it.  
  
Holding her breath, she slipped herself into the water.  
  
Reaching for the hanging cloth and soap, she scrubbed off the layers of the last few days. Bringing her back to this place and this time.  
  
Noticing the bath was larger than was she was used to, she stretched out her body. She closed her eyes as her body floated in the still hot water.  
  
Trying one of her meditations, all she heard is Gladriel's "Welcome Home" ringing in her head. Feeling the water's heat dissipating, Arelén released the drain and climbed out. Taking one of the large towels that were hanging upon the wall, she wrapped one around her dripping hair.  
  
Wrapping the other around her body she made her way into the other section of the chamber.  
  
[Sleep.]  
  
Dropping the towels, Arelén lifted the bed's silk cover and fell face first onto the large feather bed. ((I know that smell))  
  
Arelén took another deep breath. ((Sandalwood))  
  
[Sleep.]  
  
Arelén closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.  
*****  
Arelén felt a change in the room. Keeping her eyes closed she sleepily smiled "Haldir, what are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"What if I was Legolas?" his soft voice questioned.  
  
"Then I would ask how he knew the way to the chambers of Lóthlorien's Guardian and March Warden."  
  
Puzzlement crossed Haldir's face. "That is only recently. How did you know?"   
  
"You said many things when you were feverish. Besides, you talk in your sleep"  
  
"I will have to remember to keep only my closest confidences in my bed."   
  
"Wise policy."  
  
"Lady told me how reluctant you were to leave my side. She sent me with these. I am no healer like yourself, but let me try."  
  
Arelén opened her eyes observing a try of vials and jars. "Seems I am in no position to argue."  
  
Arelén sniffed each one. "This one is for bruises. This one is for circulation. This one for inducing sleep. Would you bring me a cup of hot water?"  
  
Haldir produced a prepared cup of hot water. ((She thought of everything))  
  
Arelén added 6 drops from the shimmering blue vial to the cup and drank it all down. "This one, for inducing sleep, is best taken in a drink. The others have to be applied on the skin."  
  
"Which one should I start with?" Haldir looked puzzled.  
  
Pointing to the yellow hued jar "This one for circulation, followed by the one for bruises. Make sure they are warmed in your hands and applied in a sunwise pattern."  
  
Arelén's eyes closed. "Are you sure you are well enough?"  
  
"The Lady said I was." Haldir responded as he pulled back the light purple silk cover. Accustomed to seeing battle wounds, he flinched at the sight of her back covered with bruises and semi-healed cuts. "What did he do to you?"  
  
"Thranduil hit me, picked me up by my neck then threw me against the wall.  
  
After I stopped breathing, he threw me on the floor." Her voice was flat.  
  
Removing his long sleeved tunic, Haldir lightly chided, "You should be in the healing house more than I."  
  
Arelén groaned in agreement.  
  
Haldir poured a small dose of the circulation mixture in his hands. Waiting a few moments for it to warm up, he started slowly massing from the back of Arleen's neck to her feet.  
  
Arelén never had anyone touch her like this before. Haldir's hands were strong, nimble and had the pattern of calluses from much weapons training. He noticed how comfortable his hand felt on a spot just at the start of her hips.  
  
Arelén pushed back thoughts of how it would feel to be bedded by him.  
  
Arelén instructed just above a whisper. "Now, take a small bit from the green container and place it in the center of a bruise. Cover it with your hand and picture your hand pushing the mixture into the bruise until it is all gone. Take your time with this."  
  
Arelén whimpered as Haldir pushed too hard on one of the larger bruises.  
  
"Awre" {hurt}  
  
Haldir pulled his hand away. "I am sorry."  
  
"Accepted. Keep going please."  
  
When Haldir reached the small of her back, his thoughts turned to the last time his arms were wrapped around there. How he didn't want to let her go. That night his only comfort was Gladriel's promise that "She will return home."  
  
Arelén blushed as his thoughts filled her head. She was too tired and weak to return the favor.  
  
As Haldir pulled his hand away from the last bruise, Arelén finally fell into deep sleep.  
Lying next to Arelén, Haldir pulled the cover up over both of them. Running his hand in her hair, he whispered into her ear, "I will never hurt you."  
  
*****  
  
An early morning knock on the door woke Lóthlorien's captain. "M'Lord, the rider from Mirkwood is awake and wishes to leave."  
  
Haldir threw on his tunic, "Stay here. I need to see him." He took a look at the sleeping form in his bed. "She is Lorien now." he thought as he made short work of the distance between the chambers.  
  
Legolas stood in the doorway trying to get past the guard. Seeing Haldir he questioned, "Where is my sister?"   
  
"Sleeping" Haldir answered.  
  
"I asked where, not how."  
  
"The safest place for her to be, my bed."  
  
Anger flashed in Legolas' blue eyes.  
  
"You think so low of me as to take your sister like that?"  
  
"Maybe. Is she well?"  
  
"Her injuries will heal. What causes the King to do that to her?"   
  
"This." Legolas reached in his tunic, pulling out the silver crescent moon pendent. "She refused Thranduil's order to give it to him."  
  
He handed the pendent over to Haldir. "I found where he was hiding it. Please give it back to her."   
  
Haldir replied, "I will. When do you intend to leave?"   
  
"As soon as I can." Legolas noted towards the guard standing in the doorway.  
  
"I will wake Arelén and have your horses waiting for you"  
  
"Thank you."   
  
Haldir nodded and dismissed the guard.  
  
Returning to his chamber, Haldir caught a glimpse of Arelén's recovering back as she donned her new under tunic. ((Thank you Lady))   
  
Arelén turned and smiled.  
  
Haldir returned the smile, "How is my patient this morning?"  
  
Arelén bent backwards a little. "Much better. One or two more sessions and I will be in full health."  
  
He placed one hand on the side of her throat, "Tonight we will work on these."  
  
Placing one hand on his shoulder, her gray eyes met his with a knowing smile. "You might want to keep in mind the mixtures strengthen thoughts and feelings. Especially those of intimate nature."  
  
Haldir stammered, changing the subject, "Legolas wants to see you"   
  
"How is he?" as Arelén broke contact. Her shoulder cracked slightly as she pulled her hair back with her favorite barrette.   
  
"Almost ready to go."  
  
Haldir wrapped his arms around from behind, carefully pulling her tightly close to him. "I also have a surprise for you." He whispered into her ear. Enjoying the look of surprise on her face in the mirror.  
  
The crescent moon pendant hung in front of Arelén's face. "Legolas found it for you."  
  
Her gray eyes carried tears. "T-thank you."  
  
Haldir placed the pendant on her neck and closed the repaired clasp. Arelén caught her breath as Haldir slid one hand under the chain. "Now it is where it belongs." ((What is it about his voice that affects me like this?))  
  
Arelén turned to face Haldir. One hand reached up to caress the side of his face. The other found its place upon his back. Two strong hands of Haldir returned to her back.  
  
Two pairs of gray eyes locked.  
  
"Be mine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Leaning into each other, Haldir and Arelén shared their first kiss.  
  
*****  
Breaking contact, Haldir noted the crumpled pile of fabric on the floor. "I will have those destroyed."  
  
"Wait." Arelén tore off a piece of fabric right down the seam line. "Now I'm ready"  
  
Arelén and Haldir walked down the staircase to where Legolas was waiting with his horses.   
  
Arelén stepped away from Haldir, "Leaving with out saying goodbye, Brother?"  
  
Legolas gave his sister a warm hug. "Wouldn't consider it, Sister. Are you sure you will not go with me?"  
  
Arelén's eyes reflected the morning sunlight. "I am home."  
  
Acceptance crossed Legolas' face as he nodded. He looked over his sister's shoulder giving Haldir a small bow.  
  
"Please give your guard, Valandi, my thanks. He is loyal to you."  
  
"Yes he is. Any message for Father?"  
  
Arelén handed over a bloody, torn and ripped sleeve from her old gown. "Tell Thranduil that you saw the marks of an Orc attack and that this is all that remains."  
  
"He will know I am lying to him."  
  
"This is merely a combination of two truths. You did see the marks of an attack as you rode in and this is all that remains of my old dress."   
  
Legolas looked a bit confused, but understood her reasoning. "I will." Giving his sister a kiss on her cheek, he climbed onto one of the horses.  
  
"Grace of the Valars protect you, sweet brother"  
  
Arelén stood and watched until the shapes of Legolas and the horses disappear over the horizon.   
  
*****  
  
A thousand summers crossed over Lóthlorien.  
  
Before taking his journey to the West, the Master Healer passed his mantle onto Arelén's shoulders. "You are charged with the health and well being of everyone here."  
  
All was well, until what was forgotten was once again found. 


	8. In Obscurum

In Obscurum  
  
Evil. Pure evil.   
  
Darkness. Cold.   
  
Arrows flying everywhere. Grating noise of silver meeting steel. Deafening ring of combat. Clashes of shields, weapons, screams of injured and dying.   
  
Then all went silent.  
  
I could not hear anything.  
  
Total silence. Even the rain had no sound.  
  
Frantically I searched for anyone.  
"Legolas!" His body laid slumped over pile of Elf and Uruk-Hai corpses. A river of blood solidified on his fair face.   
  
Stepping backwards, I fell over a long stone staircase.  
"Haldir!" His frozen gray eyes stared into the sky. Gaping wounds across his mid-section and throat.  
  
  
  
Those I love - all dead around me.   
  
Rivendell in ruins flashed in my eyes.  
  
Finding the familiar long jacket - "Aragorn!" Face down in the mud. Multiple arrow pierced his back. The Evenstar crushed into thousand of pieces scattered around him.   
  
Elf and Rohan kind - all dead.   
  
I am all alone.  
  
Lóthlorien, my home, in flames was the next vision to appear.  
  
The Uruk-Hai leader stopped to smell the air. A twisted grin crosses it's face as it turns towards it's next kill.  
  
Me. "I am not afraid of you." Pulling a sword from the holder on my back.  
  
Uruk-Hai swings its crudely forged weapon. I duck out of the way.   
  
A swing of Elvin silver is blocked and knocked out of my inexperienced hands.  
  
I reach for my bow.  
  
New set of hands grab my arms from behind.  
  
'Lets have a bit of fun with this one.' I do not understand the language of this vile creature. The meaning is quite clear.  
  
I struggle against this new intruder. My fingers notice a gap on the side of the armor. "She's a live one, eh? Will make a nice trophy for Saruman." My struggle increases.  
  
I am a creature of light. I will not serve Saruman.  
  
Uruk-Hai walks closer.  
  
((Just a few more steps))  
  
Uruk-Hai reaches out to grab my neck.  
  
Lifting myself up by my arms, I plant a full kick into the mid-section of the encroaching Uruk-Hai. Knocking it over.  
  
Replanting my feet on the ground, I use leverage in flipping the behind attacker over my shoulder. The cracking of it's bones ceases any movement.  
  
I can feel the circle of darkness closing in.   
  
The kicked over Uruk-Hai stands - returning to it's attack.  
  
My back makes contact with solid rock.  
  
I turn to look. Solid rock as tall as I can see. There is nowhere to run. No where to go.  
  
My armored fist contacts with skin and bone.   
  
Uruk-Hai attacker catches my hands.  
  
It crushes my fingers first.  
  
Then my wrists.  
  
A light pull took my elbows out from their sockets.  
  
Finally, my shoulders are ripped apart.  
The rain carry my tears away. I will not scream. This creature will not have the pleasure of my scream. The taste of blood fills my mouth as I bite my own tongue. ((I WILL NOT SCREAM))   
  
The Uruk-Hai's face multiples into hundreds - then thousands.  
  
I can not breathe. Circle of darkness comes ever closer.  
  
I can not move. Creek of non-Elvin made bows catches my attention. I can not move. There is nowhere to go. A horde of Uruk-Hai in front of me. Solid rock to my back.  
  
Must keep standing.  
  
An orange and red unblinking eye dominates the sky over the enclosing darkness. Dark speak of Mordor echoes in my head.   
  
Arrows fly.   
  
Searing pain filled my body.   
  
All went black. ((I have failed))  
  
To the cheers and celebration of the dark army, the last Elvin body on Middle Earth fell to the blood soaked ground.   
  
*****   
  
*****  
Arelén sat straight up in bed - screaming. Shaking. Terrified. Breathing short and shallow.  
  
Struggling against what held her. "I will not serve Sauron."  
  
"Arelén. Come back to here." The familiar voice spoke.  
Frightened black eyes quickly scanned the room.  
Focusing on the form in front of her, Arelén brought herself back. "Haldir?   
  
His familiar face nods. "Yes, it's me. You're home."  
  
Arelén took a few slow deep breaths. Her eyes calmed back to her normal gray.  
  
Haldir wrapped his arms around her still trembling body, "What did you see?"  
  
  
  
"Darkness - evil - death - destruction - fire."  
  
"I'm here. It's all right. It was all a dream. They can't hurt you now"  
  
"I fear for my brother and the other walkers."  
  
Releasing his tight hold, Haldir wiped away the last few tears. "I am sure he is all right. They are a strong company and will succeed." Come back to bed, Melethrun."   
  
As they laid back down in their bed, Haldir wrapped one arm around Arelén's waist, the other played with her hair.  
  
Even in the warm comfort of their bed, Arelén could not return to sleep. Waiting until Haldir's breathing changed to his sleeping rhythm, she slipped out of his arms. She planted a kiss on his cheek, "I will be in my room."   
  
Up a small staircase and to the right lies Arelén's private sanctuary. It is a long room, with tables, plants, a small comfortable bed and chair.  
  
Numerous bookshelves are filled with books and sewing supplies. After making herself a tea Arelén sat on her floor. Closing her eyes to start her series of meditations.   
  
Two distinct places form in her mind.  
  
Shades of warm gold, brown, red. Waterfalls. Trees. Elf kind. Rivendell.  
  
Stone. Cold. Stark against the mountains. Rhoan kind. Helms Deep.   
Arelén opened her eyes and started packing what healing supplies she could fit into her bags.  
  
((Arelén, come here)) Gladriel's voice was unnerving.  
  
Racing up the familiar staircase, Arelén bowed as she entered Gladriel's chamber to see Gladriel, Celeborn and Haldir already assembled.  
"Are we to Rivendell?"   
  
*****  
  
Even for Lord Elrond, Gladriel's last message made no sense. "I send to Rivendell my treasures." He muttered to himself as he paced his library. What was she talking about?  
  
The sound of two riders caught his attention. The tall fair one he knew as Haldir. The dark one he only knew through stories. "She must be Arelén." Elrond then understood the message.  
  
As the two riders dismounted in the courtyard, Elrond appeared at the top of the stairs. "Haldir, we must talk. Arelén, my library is yours to explore." Arelén watched as Haldir and Elrond walked towards his council chamber.   
  
A few moments of wandering left Arelén at the murals of Isildur.  
  
Sitting on the balustrade, her mind concentrated on the two voices inside the chamber.  
  
"Lord Elrond, you know how important this is." Haldir's voice reflected the seriousness of this visit.  
  
Elrond's angered voice was easy to catch. "What she asks for is impossible. It can not be done!"  
  
As Elrond made his way to the garden, a low, deep voice resonated in the empty hall.  
  
"Elrond, son of Earendil, Lord of Imlardis, Keeper of Vilya - stop."  
  
Elrond's pace came to an abrupt halt as he crossed Arelén's line of view. His eyes focused on the dark haired one in front of him. ((The stories of this one are true))  
  
The voice continued, "The world is again changing. We cannot let them stand alone. You have seen what the darkness can do. You were there."   
  
Elrond voiced disapproval, "Our time is over. We are to leave to the undying lands. Why should we join their fight now?"   
  
The voice again spoke, "Yes our time is over. How will their eternal darkness rest upon your mind? Elf kind must keep their allegiances. You know this."   
  
A shudder ran up Elrond's back "Lady Gladriel said the same."   
  
Arelén took a deep breath. Bringing her focus to Elrond, her normal voice returned. "I know." With a resigned sigh, Elrond returned to his talk with Haldir.   
  
  
An hour later, Haldir entered the library to see Arelén engrossed in a large book.  
  
Her gray eyes met his "Shall we to Helms Deep, my Captain?"  
  
*****   
  
As night fell on the third day from Rivendell, the blue cloaked army of archers were met by King Theoden of Rhoan.   
  
Looking past the King and his people, Arelén sought any signs of her brother and his companions.  
  
A smile of relief crossed her face as she saw Aragorn, Grimly and Legolas make their way out of the keep. ((Thank the Valar they are still alive, but where are the others?))  
Legolas walked past the King to stand with his kind as Haldir's voice interrupts her thoughts. "We come to honor that allegiance."  
  
Bewilderment crosses Haldir's face as Aragorn greeted him with a hug. "You are most welcomed!"   
  
King Theoden interrupted "Captain Haldir, let us plan for your archers."   
  
Legolas tugged Arelén aside. "Aragorn, you remember my sister, Arelén. She is the healer of Lorien."   
  
"The Valar be with you, Elessar."   
  
Aragorn bowed then forgetting himself grabbed Arelén in a hug as he did Haldir. A weary smile crossed his face. "You and your kin are greatly welcomed. Set up in the caves with the women and children."   
  
"I will fight with you." Arelén replied.   
  
Aragorn clasped her shoulder, "If you are as skilled as Legolas tells us, we will need you later."   
  
Arelén nods and walked off to the caves with Legolas.   
  
"You show much worry, brother."  
  
"I am much better since you and our cousins arrived."  
  
Arelén rephrased her question. "You worry over Aragorn."  
  
"Yes. He is a natural leader, but..."  
  
"Legolas! We need you." Aragorn yelled from the wall.  
  
"I must go." Legolas hugged his sister.  
  
"Watch behind you. You will not face the darkness alone. Be safe my brother. "  
  
"And you, my sister."   
  
*****  
  
A small Rhoan child stood alone at the entrance of the cave. His big brown eyes caught Arelén's attention.  
  
Arelén knelt down to put herself on the same level as the child. "I'm Arelén. What's your name?"   
  
"Colin." The child answered in his Rhoan accented common language. His grubby hands grabbed her cloak. "Mommy?...I want my mommy" as tears fell down his face.   
  
Arelén wiped his tears away with her sleeve. "Colin, lets go find your mother together."   
  
"Ok"   
  
Arelén dropped her bags and picked up the child. Wrapped him in inside her cloak, she started humming a song to calm him down.   
  
A few steps later, Colin looked up to notice a pair of pointed ears. "You're Elf kind."  
  
Arelén warmly smiled. "Yes I am. You are Rhoan."  
  
His brown eyes grew wide with excitement. "Where do you live?"  
  
"I live in a magical place named Lóthlorien." Arelén spent the time wandering the caves replaying stories of her home to her young friend.   
  
"Colin!" Cried out an old woman.   
  
"Mama!" Colin wiggled his way out of Arlene's arms.   
  
He ran to his mother and younger sister.   
  
Faint noises of the encroaching army catches Arelén's hearing.  
  
"Mama! This elf was telling me about her home in the trees."  
  
"Colin, be serious." His mother chided.  
  
"No really Mama. She lives in a large tree." Colin's face glowed with excitement.   
  
Arelén knelt down again "Colin, keep your mother and sister safe. That is what brothers do." She tussled his dark hair as she stood up.  
  
[This is reason enough to fight]  
  
The encroaching army's noise shook the ground as they stopped not far from the wall.  
  
Returning to the cave's entrance, Arelén dropped off her cloak, bow and sword. It was too easy to hide these from Haldir. Opening one large bag she started pulled out her armor.  
  
((I will fight with you. I will not stay behind.))  
  
Taking one small bag with her, she walked out of the second gate.  
  
Arelén turned to see the army of darkness encroaching the wall.  
  
Quickly she found where Legolas and Haldir were standing. ((Valar protect them))   
  
Aragorn's distance voice commands "Leithio i philinn!" {release the arrows}  
  
[Do you see the one you will sacrifice?]   
  
((Yes I do))  
  
Amidst the incoming and outgoing arrows, one more cloaked Elvin figure drew their bow in defense of the Deepening Wall. 


	9. Offertory

Offertory  
Haldir, being in the thick of combat. was surrounded by half a dozen Uruk- Hai from the latest ladder to scale the wall.   
  
[Which one will it be??]  
  
Drawing up her bow, Arelén makes quick work of three of the attackers.  
  
Expecting an easy kill, the scaling Uruk-Hai reached for the distracted elf form. Turning around at the last second, Arelén fired one shot through its head.  
  
Killing not only that one, but the one behind it as well.  
  
From the corner of her eye, Arelén caught the sight of a red cloaked figure falling off the wall.  
  
"NO!" Arelén screamed as she took out four more scaling Uruk-Hai. In the middle of her fifth shot, the searing pain in her back told her when Haldir's body made contact with the ground.  
  
Turning her attention back, she saw Legolas dragging Haldir's body to a small alcove under the stairs.  
  
Taking up her sword, Arelén left the wall. Taking out a small handful of Uruk-Hai on her way to that alcove under the stairs. She knew she only had a few moments left before Haldir's wounds would be too much for his system to handle.  
  
She arrived to the sound of Legolas' panicked voice. "Friend, come here. Get Arelén. She's in the caves. Tell her..."  
  
Arelén rips off her helmet. "I'm right here."  
  
Handing her cloak to Legolas, "Rip this up." Opening her smaller bag, she pulls out a vial. Haldir's bleeding continued after the contents were drained out.  
Opening another vial, Arelén pleaded, "Please stay, Love." This mixture did nothing to slow the bleeding. ((I do not understand))   
  
Gasping through the pain, Haldir pleads, "Legolas, please forgive me. I did what I thought was right."  
  
  
  
Arelén tried yet another vial adding herbs this time. "Stay still!" The bleeding was too much for the shredded cloak to absorb.  
Legolas grasps Haldir's hand "There is nothing to forgive, brother."   
  
Fighting back her tears, Arelén stammered, "Stop it - both of you. I will not let you die." She resumed pulling vials out of her bag.  
Haldir's eyes returned to his clear gray as he wiped away one of her tears.  
  
"Arelén, my angel, I love you." Not a shred of pain was seen on his fair face.   
  
"I love you, Haldir, my light." Her dark hair falls over his face as a kiss is exchanged.   
  
Haldir's eyes loose focus.  
Arelén's hands move faster to stop the bleeding.   
  
  
  
Haldir's breathing stopped.  
Shaking, Arelén whimpers "Haldir?" ((I have failed))   
Legolas bows his head. "He's gone."  
  
"No. My light will never fade." Arelén feels the familiar burning in her eyes as gray darkens to black. Sounds of combat fade into the distance. Not even the explosion of the wall garners a glimpse of acknowledgement.  
  
[What heals all??]   
  
Reaching again into her bag, her fingers find an unfamiliar vial. ((Water of Lorien))  
  
With a quiet chant, she sprinkles the water onto the wounds.  
  
"Stella Maris,  
  
Semper Clara,  
  
Rose Munde,  
  
Res Miranda,  
  
Misterium  
  
Mirabile+"  
  
The bleeding stops as the drops touch.  
  
A new influx of Elvin and Uruk-Hai arrows fly past their location.  
  
Arelén places a few drops on Haldir's lips.  
  
Haldir starts breathing again.  
  
Pouring the remaining water into her hands, her chanting becomes louder. Overpowering the noises of the new battle raging not too far from them.  
  
As she touched, Haldir's wounds healed.  
  
Bringing back her concentration, she turned to face a mystified Legolas. Her dark voice spoke, "Carry him to Theoden's chambers. Keep him warm. Go!"   
  
Arelén caught a Uruk-Hai arrow shot at her brother's head. "As I said, I love you both. Go!"   
  
A turn of Arelén's head brings her eyes to focus on the source of the arrow. The Uruk-Hai from her nightmare. Tall and broad. Sauron's white hand smeared on his armor. Grabbing her sword, Arelén's solid black eyes solely focus on Uruk-Hai. Uruk-Hai releases one shot off the bow. Arelén deflects without a blink.   
  
"I am the light that will destroy you"  
  
A smaller Orc crosses Arelén's path. An easy kill with a quick stab through throat.   
  
"You have no means of escape."   
  
Uruk-Hai puts down the bow & raises sword - swings.   
  
Arelén blocks. Counter parries.   
  
"I am the vengeance of the Valar. You will not escape."   
  
Uruk-Hai blocks - takes one more swing.   
  
Arelén moves aside.   
  
UK's sword sticks for a second in a fallen body.   
  
"I am the last living thing you ever will see."   
  
Five Flashes of Elvin silver: Down - slices off one arm. Across - through the knees. Up - removes the other arm. Diagonal - dissects it's body.   
  
Arelén watches the pieces fall. ((This is my sacrifice))  
  
"I AM VENGANCE!"   
  
Last flash severs head from body. It rolls away from the pile of body parts. Stopping face down in front of Arelén's feet.   
  
"Na Barad!" Aragorn call for a retreat into the keep breaks her concentration.  
  
A wide trail of corpses mark Arelén's route back up the stairs.   
  
From the top step, Arelén turns to see Legolas making his way up the inner corridor. He is followed by a horde of Uruk-Hai.  
  
"Behind you!" Readying her bow she fires off a series of shots. Falling Uruk-Hai two at a time. Giving Legolas enough time to get away.  
  
He quickens his pace. Turning around as he lands on the top step.  
  
"GET IN HERE!" Aragorn's voice isn't heard as Legolas and Arelén continue releasing arrows into he thundering horde.  
  
Last two Rivendell archers run in.  
  
White fletched arrows of Lorien fly from the bows of Legolas and Arelén.  
  
"LEGOLAS! ARELÉN! GET IN HERE!"  
  
Hearing their names, Legolas and Arelén raced into the keep. Slipping through the closing gate at the same time.   
  
Aragon catches Arelén's arm. "Guard the gate. No - Wait." Recognition and confusion crossed his face.  
  
"Haldir?" Arelén interrupted.  
  
Aragorn nodded "That way." Through the chaos of gathering material to secure the inner gate, Arelén found her way into Theoden's chamber. One of the Rivendell archers stood guard inside the door.   
  
Arelén came to a complete stop as she walked through the chamber's door.  
  
She took a deep breath, blocking out the noise from the keep.  
  
((focus))  
  
Weapons and armor dropped from her body as she made her way to the table where Haldir's body was lying.  
  
The Rivendell archer took a tentative step forward. He was told to guard this Captain's body.  
  
Arelén met his eyes and raised her hand. "Make sure we are not disturbed" Hiking up her sweat and rain soaked under tunic, she climbed onto the table. Straddling Haldir's body, she wrapped her hands around the back of his head and leaned over touching their foreheads together.  
  
((Haldir, Guardian and Marchwarden of Lóthlorien, Husband, come back))  
  
Nothing.  
  
((Haldir, come back)  
  
Nothing.  
  
Her dark voice began to chant as a whisper.  
  
"Lucem sanctaum exaudi orationnem Oro supplex et acclinis Gete mei parce Haldir Sempiternam eleision"  
  
The dark voice grows stronger and louder.  
  
"Lucem sanctaum gere mei Faceas Haldir transire de morte Sempiternam eleison"  
  
The dark voice grows even more intense and louder - Echoing off the walls.  
  
"Luceum sanctaum necadant Necadant Haldir Semoiternam, Haldir eleison"  
  
First light of dawn fills the chamber.  
  
"Luceum sanctaum exaudi orationnem Dicturus pie Haldir Sempiternam eleison"  
  
Arelén's chanting is now at the top of her lungs overpowering all other sounds in the keep.  
  
"Semoiternam Haldir eleison Libera Haldir de morte Eleison luceam sanctaum Eleison, Eleison, Eleison" (1)  
  
Haldir's gray eyes open, meeting her solid black.  
  
[Your sacrifice is accepted]  
  
The quick reflexes of the Rivendell warrior prevented the dark haired healer from falling on the stone floor.  
*****  
  
Credits  
  
+From "Cantcus" from Connie Drover.  
  
Translation  
  
Start of the Sea, Ever-bright Spotless Rose, Most Admirable Wondrous Mystery  
(1) Rough Latin translation.  
  
Holy Light hear my prayer Low I kneel with heart submission Help me spare Haldir Grant him mercy  
  
Holy light help me Let Haldir pass from death Grant him mercy  
  
Holy light save them Save Haldir Grant Haldir mercy  
  
Holy light hear my prayer I plead for Haldir's salvation Grant Haldir mercy  
  
Grant Haldir mercy Liberate Haldir from Death Mercy, Holy Light Mercy Mercy Mercy  
  
(note: My Latin is very bad, so any corrections are happily accepted)  
  
Note 2: Last chapter, Lux Prepetua, is in progress. Really. :-) 


End file.
